Desperation is Unbecoming
by ChaoticLogic
Summary: Zoey isn't sure how she got sucked into all of this... After all she's just Bella's lab partner... Too bad that doesn't stop a werewolf from imprinting on her... How will Zoey deal with a temperamental Jacob Black and Bella's new found trust? Especially when she doesn't want any of it... Jacob/ Oc
1. Begging is Unbecoming

**Hey all! Welcome to my random Jacob Black story! I'm still trying to figure out where precisely this came from, but I know better than to ignore a good idea when I dream it up! so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I am making no profit from this story. I do own my character and plot.**

**Chapter One: Begging is Unbecoming**

"So a group of us are going to see that new action movie playing in theaters, and I was wondering if you want to go with us?"

I whip my head around in surprise as I look at my lab partner, Bella Swan, who hasn't spoken a word to me for the past, like, seven months. Do you know how annoying it is when your lab partner doesn't talk to you? Actually, that isn't the annoying part I kind of like that, the annoying part is that I have to do all of the work by myself.

I'm not really sure what to say, because I have no idea why she would be inviting me to go with her and her friends anyway. It isn't like we were ever really friends and it's not like I'm mutual friends with any of her friends. Sure I know them, we've only been in the same school since Kindergarten, but none of us have ever been close.

"Why?" Some might find this rude, but I'm more concerned with the fact that this is just random.

She sighs as she sits down, "Because I know that Jessica is going to bail and I don't want Mike all over me... I know he likes me..."

Well woe is me... someone else popular likes you...

"So you want me to be your Mike buffer? No thanks."

"Another guy that likes me is going too and I'm afraid that he's going to take this the wrong way as well..."

"Then why did you agree to this?"

She shrugs and looks down subconsciously.

"That doesn't tell me anything."

She looks up, "Please... I know this is weird but you're the only person that I thought would help me."

I turn away from her... that is a low blow...

I heave a sigh, "Fine, I'll go..."

"Thanks!" She says just as the teacher walks into the room.

Over the next few days I'm filled in more about the situation. I'm not quite sure when it happened but Bella Swan has dubbed me her personal therapist. I have also learned quite a bit about Jacob Black, the Quileute boy who is joining us on the infamous movie outing, or Disaster Waiting to Happen as I so affectionately call it. And I have come to the conclusion that that poor boy is whipped. I've also been observing the lunchtime happenings of the group and I've come to the conclusion that Mike is delusional. I admit I'm intrigued... How is it that a plain, simple, and rather boring girl has managed to enslave the general male population. First, there was school heartthrob Edward Cullen, then there is all-American Mike Newton and now the mysterious Jacob Black.

I don't get it... which is precisely why I must investigate.

I make my way down the well-lit street of Forks toward the movie theater. I can see Bella standing with Mike and a boy whom I assume is Jacob, and he's adorable... how obnoxious.. When Bella sees me, a look of utter relief crosses over her features, but I can almost sense a vague sense of annoyance coming from both of the guys.

"Guys, this is Zoey. Zoey this is Jacob and Mike."

I nod at both of them and send them a smile. They return the gesture out of politeness.

"So... where is everybody?"

"Umm... Angela is sick and Eric, her boyfriend, is taking care of her, Jessica says something came up."

I nod in understanding before I make my way over to the ticket booth to grab my ticket. Afterwards I turn to see the three of them standing in an awkward silence. Tonight is going to be delightful...

"Alright... Let's go..." I say before turning and heading into the theater, not bothering to see if anyone is following. As we take our seats, amongst the general confusion and shuffling that is seat taking in a movie theater, I'm seated next to Mike with Bella on his other side and Jacob on her other side... of course.

The movie starts out pretty normal enough but it isn't long before the gore is flying. I have to admit... it's quite humorous... I can't help the giggle that escapes when a guy's head gets cut off in a very overly dramatized way. I notice Mike send me a look out of the corner of his eyes like I'm crazy, but I don't really care what he thinks. I notice that as the movie progresses that Mike gets paler and paler and begins to make gagging motions during some of the bloodier parts. Fearing for the life of, not only my popcorn, but my outfit, I get up and to use the bathroom before slipping in beside of Jacob. He sends me a curious look as if to say 'what are you doing you're supposed to be over there.'

"Don't flatter yourself hun... I just don't want to get puked on..."I whisper in his ear.

He sends me a look before he leans forward just enough to take in the state of Mike and all of his I'm-about-to-blow-chunks glory, before he sends me an amused smile. I settle back into my seat and laugh as another guy does something stupid to get himself blown up. I'm surprised when Jacob laughs along with me. We turn and look at one another in surprise before we smile and I offer Jacob some of my popcorn, which he happily takes.

Conclusion: Jacob Black is too cool for Bella Swan.

Another fifteen minutes into the movie Mike get's up and rushes from the theater and of course the only polite thing to do is to rush after him in mock concern. I don't think that any of us is actually concerned about Mike, I know I'm not, but that could just be me. Maybe the rest of them are better people than I am. Of course, after seeing the look of exasperation on the faces of both Bella and Jacob and I am assured they are not. However, Jacob is staring intently at Bella and trying to hold her hand, so I take this as my cue to find an excuse to give them 'alone time.'

"I have a phone call to make," I say ignoring Bella's pleading stare for me to stay and save her from the clutches of the many hot guys who continuously throw themselves at her...poor thing...

I head out the door of the movie theater and proceed to check my email and play a round of angry birds. Damn pigs!

I come back a few minutes later to see Jacob backing a very intimidated Mike up against the wall. Bella looks panicked and unsure of what to do, but what else is new?

"Hey! That's enough!" My voice cuts through the tension in the air like a knife and both boys turn to look at me. Jacob blinks a couple of times and shakes his head like he's trying to get rid of something, but he's not right. I've known the guy for all of an hour and I know this isn't right.

"Are you okay?" I ask in concern as I stalk toward him.

"Yeah... Fine. Thanks for asking," Mike says pointedly.

I ignore him and continue to inspect the teen before me.

"You're shaking... and you feel hot..." I murmur as I place my hand to his forehead. He's looking at me intently, and when when my eyes meet his there is a slight jolt, like when you get shocked by static. I blink and shake my head to lighten the intensity.

"I need to go home..." he says as he makes to leave.

"Not by yourself you aren't!" I say as I turn and grab his bicep.

He stops but doesn't turn around just remains frozen there. His breathing is heavy like he is trying not to freak out and the shaking is just getting worse.

"You need someone to take you home, you're not well. Bella?"

Bella merely gives me a look that says she doesn't really want to. Jacob tenses when he hears nothing but silence. I frown at her and shake my head before turning to Jacob and leading him out the door, all the while trying to soothe the sting of rejection and the budding anger.

I go to lead him to my car when he pulls his arm out of my hand.

"I'll be fine..." he says gruffly.

"No. What if something happens while you're driving? You could be killed! Now get in the car."

He stares at me for a moment as if contemplating whether or not to listen to me, but eventually he gets into the passenger seat of my car.

The drive is relatively silent as I make my way towards La Push. Jacob seems to have calmed down considerably and now he is just looking out the window at the passing silhouettes of the trees.

"If you want to talk about it... I won't say anything..."

"Aren't you Bella's friend?"

"No... I'm her lab partner..."

He turns and sends me a confused look, "No offense, but then why did she invite you?"

I let out a laugh, "Because she was afraid of getting left all by herself with you and Mike."

"What?! Afraid?! Why?!"

"Isn't it obvious? She isn't over Edward and yet she agrees to go to the movies with two guys whom she knows is crushing on her... and is terrified of awkward situations..."

He frowns and looks out the window, "I'm better than Edward and Mike."

"I know hun... but that doesn't mean she does."

He whips his head towards me, "Why are you doing all of this for me?"

"I don't know... because that's what people do?"

"That's what people do?" he questions like he doesn't believe me, "You don't even know me... I just met you an hour ago..."

"So? Clearly you don't feel well, and regardless of whether I met you an hour ago or a year ago, I'm not going to let something happen to you."

He turns to look out the window again and it's silent for a few more moments before he interrupts it yet again.

"Do you think I'm the better choice for her?"

"Perhaps... but I don't think she's the better choice for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I've... learned a lot about you and her over the past week or so. And from what I've gathered, shes kind of stringing you along. She enjoys hanging out with you and she knows how you feel about her and yet she continues to talk about Edward every chance she gets. She isn't trying to get over him Jacob... she's trying desperately to hold onto him."

"How do you know?" he grumbles.

"Because I have eyes and brain... trust me... you're better off without her..."

"You don't know that," he snaps.

"No... I don't... but if I were you I would be running in the other direction from the emotional trainwreck that is Bella Swan."

He scoffs as he gets out of the car and slams the door. I merely shrug and back out of his driveway. I'm not sure why, but I feel like I'll be seeing Jacob Black again soon...

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Desperation if Unbecoming! Please review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Nagging is Unbecoming

**Hey Y'all! I'm seriously excited about this story so I kinda couldn't wait to update it! Also, With all of the lovely reviews that I've gotten today for it I just had to go ahead and update! I really want to thank everyone who reviewed today, it absolutely floored me! I couldn't listen to my iPod for all the little mail dings ( not that I"m complaining...) Anyway I hope that you enjoy this chapter and you don't get annoyed by the style ^.~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Confessions of a Murder Suspect (but its an awesome book you should all read when you aren't reading my story), Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (Which you should also read because it's an awesome book) or California Girls by Katy Perry.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Nagging is Unbecoming**

**Monday**

"Jacob didn't return my phone calls all weekend."

"Well... that's because he's _sick_," I murmur with annoyance as I attempt to go back to my book.

"Did he get home okay?" she asks tentatively knowing that I'm displeased with her.

"You would know if you took him home like the bffl you are..." I mutter before I turn to glare at her.

"I know..."

I sigh and turn my attention to the front of the classroom as the teacher starting talking about Mitosis and Meiosis...whatever that is...

**Tuesday**

"So his dad told me he has Mono..."

"That's terrible..." I murmur without looking up from my book _Confessions of a Murder Suspect_, James Patterson is awesome!

"... and he won't let me visit...:

"Heartwrenching."

"...and he's not returning my calls. Do you think he's mad at me?"

**Wednesday**

"So he should be better by now right? I mean Mono doesn't last that does it?"

"I don't know... Look it up..." I murmur as I look through the microscope at the plant cell.

"Can you find the mitochondria?"

"Huh?"

**Thursday**

"So I looked it up... Mono can last for, like, up to a month!"

"Umm... Yeah...it's Mono..."

"Do you think he really has Mono?"

"If his dad says he has Mono... he probably has Mono...Why would he lie to you?"

"Well... I kinda said something to him..."

I whip my head towards her, "What did you say to him?"

"Class please open your books to page 165."

"This isn't over yet..." I mutter before narrowing my eyes at her.

**Friday**

"So... I basically told him that I want to keep him around not because I want to date him, but because I don't want to be alone."

…

She throws a tentative look at me.

"I have nothing to say to you." I say before I turn to the front of the classroom.

**Monday**

"So he still isn't answering any of my calls..."

"Can you blame him?"

"Well..."

"I mean seriously... most guys don't like being told they are 1. sloppy seconds 2. backup 3. being used."

"Uhh..."

**Tuesday**

"I've decided that...you're right..."

"What took you so long?"

She glanced over at me in surprise as I just raise one manicured eyebrow at her.

**Wednesday**

"Do you think I should go see him?"

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because if he wants to be left alone you should respect his wishes."

"He's not dead Zoey."

All of a sudden the term 'nagging girlfriend' has a whole new meaning...

**Thursday**

"What do you think I should say to him?"

"Ca-i-Fornia Girls are undeniable~"

"What?"

"Daisy Dukes, Bikinis on Top~"

"Zoey, are you even listening to me?"

"What? I wasn't listening."

**Friday**

"I need to talk to him, so I've decided to go see him."

"You're an idiot."

**Monday**

"So I went to see him..."

"And."

"He doesn't want to be friends anymore."

"Told you."

**Tuesday**

"I really want to be his friend... What should I do?"

"Buy a puppy." I murmur as I roll my eyes before I go back to looking at my cheek cells, they look weird.

**Wednesday**

"I think I need to go see him again."

"You need to leave that poor boy alone."

"Will you go with me? I think something might be wrong with him."

**Thursday**

"I'm pretty sure he joined Sam's cult..."

"Who is Sam and what has he done lately to warrant having a cult?"

"I don't know!"

"Does that mean he has minions?"

"What? Minions?"

**Friday**

"So you're coming with me today right?"

"I agreed to no such thing."

"Come on Zoey. I really need someone to go with me. I don't want to go by myself and you two kind of got along that night at the movies."

I just continue to look at her like she's crazy, but in the end my curiosity and the promise a Maury-esque confrontation wins me over.

"Yeah... I'll go..."

It's that afternoon that I get into Bella's beat up old truck and we make our way to La Push. The ride is relatively silent, mostly because I think that Bella is really nervous for her talk with Jacob. We pull up to the house and I ask her if she wants me to go with her or stay in the truck.

"I think I need to do this part by myself..." she murmurs without looking at me.

I nod, "I'll be here when you get done."

I then pull out the book I'm reading and proceed to get lost in the pages of_ Cat on a Hot Tin Roof._

My attention is pulled from the pages of the play by the approach of a group of boys... men...giants...It's not a moment later that Bella comes rushing out of the house toward the giants and lets just say that isn't her 'I'm happy' walk.

I roll my eyes and get out of the car. Surely she isn't that stupid...

"What have you done to him?!" she yells.

I don't hear much as I make my way toward the scene, the next thing I do see, however, is Bella slap one of them.

I stand corrected. She is that stupid.

Suddenly the guy hunches over and begins to convulse violently.

"What the?" I murmur as I stop dead in my tracks and stand frozen as I watch the guy become a wolf?!

"OH MY GOD!" I screech and begin to back up.

"Hey who's that chick?!" yells one of the boys.

"Bella!" I hear a familiar boy shout and I look behind me to see Jacob come charging out of his house and towards the wolf. Bella comes running toward the two of us motioning and yelling for Jacob to run but he just keeps charging only to jump high into the air and transform into a giant wolf as well. By this time I'm just standing there in complete and total shock.

"This isn't real...This can't be real." I keep muttering to myself as I watch the giant wolves battle it out.

"Jared, Embry take Bella and her friend to Emily's."

"I guess the wolf's out of the bag..." says one of the boys as the two of them make their way towards us.

"You alright?" questions the one that spoke earlier.

"No," I deadpan, "I am not okay. I just saw two people turn into giant wolves. In case you are unaware...THAT ISN'T NATURAL!"

"Okay... well..."

"Zoey you need to calm down," interjects Bella trying to calm me down.

"I want to go home," I murmur in a small voice.

"Come on... Let's just go to Emily's."

"Why? I don't know you. Do I look like I have a red cloak? I'm not going anywhere but home."

I suddenly hear a howl in the woods. I leap over to stand next to the guy before I relent.

"Alright...Let's go to Emily's." I say before I make a beeline for the truck.

* * *

**Hey all! Please don't forget to Review! It goes to help the development of growing stories!**


	3. Lying is Unbecoming

**Hey all! Long time no talk yeah? Honestly I'm insanely inspired to write this now, so I'm going to take advantage of the river that is my creativity while I can! I'm glad that you all seem to really like Zoey! I have a ton of fun writing her character. Especially when she is telling it like it is to Bella ^.^**

**I also want to once again thank all of my reviewers! I 3 you all!**

**Anyway I hope that you all enjoy! It's Imprinting Time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... Just Zoey and Zack and the few others that you are going to be meeting soon.**

**Chapter 3: Lying is Unbecoming**

I don't wait for anyone as I leap out of the truck and rush toward the bushes, where I proceed to lose the contents of my stomach. I can vaguely hear the boys comment on it, but I ignore them in favor of my current issue.

"Are you okay Zoey?" Bella questions hesitantly beside me.

I do nothing but wave her away, wanting to be left alone for a moment. She complies going into the house with the others. A few minutes later I hear the tell tale sound of a person or giant coming. I hear the familiar voice of Jacob as he gets near me.

"Uhh... Sorry about that Zoey... Are you okay?"

I simply remain hunched over using the tree in front of me to support my weight before I wave him away as well.

"You sure?"

"I'm dealing..." I croak groaning as another wave of nausea hits me and I groan before leaning my head against the rough bark of the tree.

I hear a door open and the next thing I know there is a cool cloth being pressed to my forehead.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of," I hear a soothing voice say, "They won't hurt you."

I merely nod, hoping they would leave me alone and after a few minutes they go inside to join the others. When they are gone I carefully sit down on a stump not too far away with the cloth pressed to my forehead. I pull out my phone and hit the text message icon before typing a quick message. After a few moments I feel like I can at least stand without doubling over and I make my way towards the house. Once inside everyone turns to look at me expectantly, as if expecting me to burst out screaming and run off into the woods. I merely fix Bella with a cool stare, secretly enjoying when she shrinks from my gaze.

"Explain."

She flinches at the word, "I didn't know they were werewolves!"

"Then why aren't you freaked out by this?! Since when is it normal for people become giant wolves?!" I know I'm a little hysterical right now, and she may or may not deserve this, but I'm a little upset dang it!

"I guess I'm just good with weird?" she says with a shrug.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"Lay off ok? She didn't know anything." I hear Jacob growl behind me.

I whip around and lock eyes with him, "Lay off? Lay off?! I have done nothing but listen to her mope and whine and bitch and complain about needing to see and talk to you!"

The others in the room had gone silent at seeing the way Jacob is looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to care, I am currently in full rant mode.

"So she decides to go and drag me into all of this! All because she can't listen to me," it's at this point I turn to glare at her, "and leave things well enough alone! You could have been killed! You could have gotten me killed!"

"Come on we aren't that scary are we?" questions the one who burst into a full fledged wolf not half an hour ago.

I just turn and give him a 'really' look. He just smiles and takes a big bite of the muffin.

"You're right! I'm sorry...you shouldn't even be involved in this."

I sigh as I sit down heavily in the chair offered to me and in a moment Jacob is sitting down beside of me.

"Do you feel better?" he questions tentatively.

"Jacob, I think we need to talk," interrupts one of the men.

"Not now Sam," Jacob says impatiently.

"No. Now."

I can hear the change in his voice and the way that Jacob seems forced to listen to him.

"You're the Alpha..." I mutter as I look up at him.

He glances at me as he goes to leave and nods, "how did you know?"

I merely shrug, "It's common knowledge that wolves move in packs and the largest and/or strongest wolf is the Alpha. They listen to you even though they don't want to, you are clearly the Alpha."

He smirks as he drags Jacob out, "Very good."

The room is silent for a moment as we all wait for Sam and Jacob to come back. After a few minutes they come back into the kitchen and Jacob walks over to me.

"Zoey, can I talk to you in private."

"No."

"Why not?" he asks sounding nervous.

"Because I'm going home."

"I thought Bella was your ride?"

"I have someone coming to get me, they should be here any moment."

"Who?"

"A friend of mine."

"You didn't tell them about us did you?" questions the aggressive one.

"No... and even if I did they would only think it's a joke."

"But Zoey," Jacob says almost desperately, "We really need to talk. I need to explain this all to you."

"I don't want this to be explained to me. As far as I'm concerned this never happened."

I hear a car horn honk from outside and make my way outside to see my best friends black car and his dark blue eyes piercing the males behind me. He gets out of the car and comes over to me.

"You okay Zo?"

I shrug as I grab my bag out of the back of Bella's truck.

Jacob is right on my heels, "Zoey, just give me a chance to explain...please."

"See y'all." I say without turning around as I get into the car, ignoring Jacob as I do so. Zack revs his engine before he takes off. He glances over at me as he speeds down the highway.

"What was all that about?"

"You don't even want to know..."

"You up for dinner?" He questions as he hits the interstate.

"Not at the moment... I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking me to Port Angeles?"

"What do you need to go there for?"

"History Project."

He merely nods, "Sure as long as we can eat when we get there, I'm starving!"

I chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Do you want me to call the others?"

"No... I don't feel like dealing with anyone really."

"You mean Reid?"

I laugh, "Not specifically, I just don't feel up to seeing everyone right now."

"What happened?"

"Nothing," I say trying to keep my tone light and play it off, "Bella was just annoying me, you know how I get."

"Usually you have more patience than that though," he says as he throws me a look.

"Its been a long day," I murmur as I continue to look out the window at the passing trees.

When we get to the city I send Zack off to get us both food even though he wants to follow me into the bookstore to make sure I'm alright. With my argument 'what could possibly happen in a bookstore?' he relents and goes off in search of the diner that he favors. So I begin to comb the shelves for what I am looking for. I run my fingers over the spines of the books, the familiar smoothness of the covers relaxes me and reminds me that I am among friends. When I find the section on myth and lore it doesn't take me long to locate several books on Quileute legends. I decide on three that look promising and make my up to the counter.

"Quileute legends huh?" questions the girl at the counter.

"Yeah, it's for a school project."

"Hmmm, well then there is one that you definitely need."

She comes out from behind the counter and heads towards the used section where she returns with an old hardcover book. I take the book from her, the smell of musty pages and attic greets me as I open the book and flip to a random page. I read a passage before nodding and adding it to the pile. I pay and make my way out of the bookstore.

Curiosity has once again gotten the better of me.

I look down to see that I have several missed calls from Bella as well as a number that I don't recognize. As I'm looking at my phone it lights to reveal an incoming call. The foreign number is displayed across the screen and I have an idea about who it might be. My finger hovers over the answer button, but I lose my nerve when I hear Zack calling for me down the street. It's dark now and I can see Zack's familiar form as he makes his way towards me. I quickly slide my finger across the 'ignore' button before making my way toward him.

'Jacob Black is dangerous and better forgotten,' I think to myself as an icy breeze blows by. The hair on the back of my neck stands on end and I have the odd feeling like I'm being watched. I quickly shake it off and quicken my pace as I head towards Zack. However, a thought hits me like a freight train and I stop dead in my tracks.

"...if werewolves exist...what else does?"

* * *

**Hmm... I wonder if Zoey is going to give Jacob a chance to explain... Also is something watching her? Or is that just her imagination? Is she going to give Bella a piece of her mind on Monday? (Probably...) What about the legends... Is she going to figure out what is going on? Review and you may find out soon!**


	4. Clinginess is Unbecoming

**Clinginess is Unbecoming**

_"I really wanna love somebody_  
_I really wanna dance the night away_  
_I know we're only halfway there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way_  
_I really wanna touch somebody_  
_I think about you every single day_  
_I know we're only halfway there_  
_But you take me all the way, you take me all the way"_

"AARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" I screech as I pick my phone up and throw it across the room where it lands harmlessly on my pillow.

"STOP CALLING ME!" I yell at it.

I never thought I would ever see the day when the soothing voice of one: Adam Levine, would make me want to throw something against the wall. Of course, that was before Jacob Black made the decision to call me thirty freaking times today! I still have things to sort out! How can I do that with him calling me every fifteen minutes?! I pick up the book that I've been reading, and the notepad full of similarities between the stories in the various books beside of me. I glare down at the pad and my realization from yesterday begins to swim in my brain.

I doubt he will tell me what I need to know so I'm going to have to trick him...

It only takes another half hour, one I wasted sitting there and glaring at the phone, for him to call yet again. This time when the voice of Adam Levine comes blasting through my speaker I grabbed the phone, with unnecessary force, I promise, and answer it.

"Hello."

"Uhh... Zoey?"

"Why do you sound confused? I would hope that you would know the person whose number you have called," I pause and turn to the note pad holding my tallies on the nightstand, "thirty-five times."

"Sorry... I just really need to talk to you."

"I'm aware..."

"Right... well would you like to get lunch or something?"

"Why?"

"To talk?"

"Why do you still sound confused?"

"I don't know..." he says this carefully as if afraid to say the wrong thing.

I roll my eyes, "You have spent the better part of the last 24 hours trying to talk to me and yet when you do get the chance you sound as though you aren't sure what to do."

"I wasn't expecting you to answer, I guess."

I could practically see him scratching the back of his head as he admitted that. I frown as I continue to sit in silence. I'm curious as to why suddenly I'm so important, other than the fact that I now know their big bad secret.

"Uhh... Zoey?"

"Is this because I know your secret? Are you going to kill me now?"

"What?! NO!"

"How do I know you're telling the truth? I don't really even know you and now I know something that I'm quite sure you don't want anyone else knowing. Why wouldn't you want me dead?"

"Because we don't kill people! Look just give me a chance to explain! Get to know me!"

"And why is that so important?"

"Why is what so important?"

"Getting to know you... All you would really need to do is threaten me or something to ensure I won't talk... something such as blackmail or promises of death or harm...to me... my family... my friends..."

"Because we don't do that. We don't kill people."

"You must kill something... You are descended from 'Spirit Guardians' aren't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I do my homework. I've read four books on Quileute legends and there have been a select few stories that are consistent. They may vary slightly, but that's to be expected since stories passed down by word of mouth often have slight variations."

"You've read _four_ books in a day?!"

"That's all you got from that?" I question in slight exasperation.

"How smart are you?!" he exclaims incrediously.

I paused, "What? I'm just as smart as the next person...why?"

"Uh... No reason..."

"Well... I have no need to talk to you, or any of your friends, so I would appreciate it if you would stop calling me."

"But!"

"No."

"Come on... just give me a chance to explain everything to you!"

"Do I look like little red to you?"

"We aren't the ones you have to be afraid of!" He yells in desperation.

"Oh?"

"Huh? Wait... no... I mean..."

"Be here in an hour... we have a lot to discuss," I quip with a cheshire cat smile.

I then hang up the phone, a smirk playing on my lips.

_So... I was right... there are other creatures..._

* * *

Jacob is at my house in precisely forty five minutes, and by the frantic pounding on the door he is very eager to see me. I pick up my purse as I stand from putting on my shoes. I make my way downstairs yelling a good-bye to my parents as I do so. I open the door and step out, almost on top of him, before sidestepping him and heading down the porch stairs toward his car.

"Are you coming?" I yell behind me, not missing a step.

I hear the tell tale sound of pounding feet before he falls into step beside of me.

"I thought you would want to talk here..."

"Of course not... My parents aren't going to give me an ounce of privacy with a guy in the house. Especially one who is..." I pause and look him up and down pointedly and neglect to finish my statement.

"You think I'm hot," He says as he opens the door for me, a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

Before getting in I look him dead in the eye, "I said no such thing."

He looks bewildered as I sit down and shut the door behind me. Quickly, he rushes to the other side of the car and gets in.

"How about we go to First Beach?"

"No. It's cold and far away."

"Then where would you like to go?" he asks unperturbed by the fact that I shot his idea down, rather rudely.

I just shrug and say, "You pick."

He chuckles and rolls his eyes but starts up the car and begins to back out of the driveway.

* * *

The sound of gravel alerts me to the fact that we are pulling off the road. I look around to see trees all around me. I glance back to see the road getting smaller and smaller behind me.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see..."

I just nod and sit back in the seat and watch as the trees pass by. It isn't long until a small house in the distance is visible and I'm quite sure if I squint hard enough... I can recognize that tree...

"We're going to... what's her name?"

"Emily."

"Right... Emily's house?"

He just nods in response and sit back in my seat grumbling. Its going to be harder to trick more of them... I pout to myself as I resign myself to my fate.

"Sooo..." he starts off.

"Sooo?" I question prompting him.

"Who was that guy that picked you up yesterday?" I can he's trying to be casual and yet there is a tension. A smirk plays upon my lips as I answer.

I shrug noncommittally, "He's kinda my boyfriend... I guess..."

"Kinda?" He questions with annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah... It's not exactly official but it's kinda common knowledge that we are crazy about one another..."

"...crazy about one another?" He questions hesitantly.

"Yeah... its kinda one of those from the sandbox kinda loves..." I murmur with a sigh.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?" I question as I get out of his car.

"No reason..." He says as he looks down.

I roll my eyes as I follow him into the house. When we walk in there are several of the guys from yesterday and a couple that I've never met before. I just realized that I didn't know any of their names, but even if I did I highly doubt that I would get them right anyway... After all one overly tall and muscular and generally handsome Quileute is just like the next right? Except that one... with the temper... Gotta keep an eye on him...

"Oh you came back!" exclaims Emily as she rushes over to me and wraps me in a hug like we are long lost besties... Have I mentioned I'm not touchy feely?

When I'm finally released from the hug I glance up and over her shoulder, "Dear God woman!"

The Alpha guy stands up in anger and glares at me and I can sense the tension in the room grow as Jacob tenses behind me.

"Do you ever stop cooking?! There is enough to feed a small army here!"

The tension in the room immediately dissipates and the Alpha sits back down as Emily laughs a musical laugh.

"Nope I don't think I ever stop cooking!"

I turn and smile at her, "I bet it's awesome too! Look at those cookies! They are the size of my head!" I exclaim as I rush over to the counter where indeed cookies easily rivaling the size of my head are cooling on the cookie sheet.

"When they are cool you can have one."

"Aww thanks!" I say happily as I continue to inspect the various goodies lying haphazardly around the kitchen.

"We're really glad you decided to talk to Jacob...He's been really worried about you..." Says Emily as she begins to fill me up a plate with various goodies. When I am happily munching on a cookie Jacob comes and sits down next to me at the kitchen table and looks at me with an intensity that I'm not used to.

"Soo..." I begin.

He shakes his head as if he's trying to clear it before he gives me a smile and murmurs 'sorry.'

At this point the room has mysteriously emptied and it's just Jake and me left. He looks nervous which is odd on his overly large frame.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I question as I pop a bit of chocolate chip into my mouth before offering him a cookie. He gives me a smile and takes it but just holds it in his hand as he contemplates what it is he wants to say.

"So you know the legends?"

"I suppose so... I mean perfect accuracy is impossible but..."

"Zoey..."

"Sorry... I just really like legends..."

He chuckles before he continues, "Well they are all real... our ancestors are descendants from the Spirit Warriors and they protected our people from the Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones? Like what? Yetis? Ghosts? Demons?"

"Vampires."

"Whoa... what? Vampires?!"

"Yep vampires... and the reason Bella wasn't as freaked out about us as you were well...the Cullens are Vampires."

"B-but that would mean..."

"Edward is a Vampire... yeah..."

"No! That she is even crazier than I thought! Seriously who does that?! What is this a bad supernatural soap opera?! Furthermore... How did I get into the middle of this?" I exclaim in outrage.

"She ugh... claims that she loves him..."

"No... I'm very aware of that part... You should try sitting next to her in Bio for the past seven months... It's like sitting next to a lovesick zombie..."

Jacob barks with laughter but quickly tries to cover his mouth with his hand, "You don't seem to like her very much... why are you even friends?"

I heave a sigh, "Dude I didn't make that decision... she did... Plus I kinda feel bad for her I guess... Even if her boyfriend wanted to freakin eat her she's still hurting... I don't like how she refuses to get over the jerk and makes like no effort to try to put her life back together and don't even get me started on the way she treats you!"

"The way she treats me?"

"Uhh... yeah... have you not noticed that she just keeps you around as a distraction? I mean seriously... It's not cool... You seem like a really great guy..."

"I am a really great guy."

I laugh, "Yeah I can tell..."

He's giving me one of those serious looks again.

"There is something you aren't telling me..." I murmur as I look into his eyes.

He gives me a charming smile, "Can't tell you all of my secrets or I would lose my mystery!"

He winks and I roll my eyes in exasperation before I get up and head towards the door, "Come on Casanova I need to get home..."

"Already? You don't want to talk a little bit more?" He asks me as rubs his neck, a habit of his when he is nervous.

I scrunch up my nose, "I can't I have plans with Zack later..." I say with a frown. He merely nods his mouth tightening into a hard line.

"Alright, let's go," He mutters gruffly as he shoves past me and makes his way outside.

Well somebody's touchy...

* * *

**Merry Christmas my lovely readers! Consider this my present to each and every one of you! I know it's not the best present I could give you but it's all I could do as such short notice! I hope that you all enjoyed it and you will leave me a nice present in the form of a Review! Aww.. now I sound selfish... ehh review anyway please!**

**BTW Still looking for a beta! Anyone interested?**


End file.
